


sweetlike

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, F/F, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Snapshots, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vignette, collection of moments, ish?, mentioned recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: the song on the radio shifts, to something a little sweeter, something a little more hopeful. jisoo's hand finds jiyeon's thigh, rubbing slow. they exhale as one.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Sung Jiyeon | Jane
Kudos: 7





	sweetlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [24hrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hrs/gifts).

> happy birthday marie!

that cold november sunlight slashes bright across jisoo's face, dust motes trembling between the slats of the window blinds. it catches on the swell of her bottom lip, _honey gloss_, as she mouths the lyrics of some song jiyeon knows she should remember. delicate fingers dance across the keys of the mahogany piano, untouched in the corner of jiyeon's parents' dining room. new tendrils of dust stir into the air with each note--aching, tentative under jisoo's careful touch.

jisoo's back arches slightly, those high-waisted shorts jiyeon can't get enough of. jiyeon exhales, head falling back against the couch cushions. she can't look away. jisoo's hair is smooth and shining in the rose-gold shadows of sunset.

the tip of her blunt is dripping ash onto the scarlet flourishes of the persian rug, but jiyeon couldn't care less. jisoo's lips part a little further, as if to say something, as if to sing _properly_, her fingertips stuttering over the keys. jiyeon holds her breath. waits.

jisoo's fists clench, nails digging soft into the flesh of her palm. her head bows, hair slipping from behind her ears to curtain her face. jiyeon frowns, takes a drag, grinds the ashes into the rug with her bare heel. finally closes her eyes as she exhales, lungs creaking unhurried. she wonders if jisoo is watching her.

jiyeon sits in the passenger's seat with the window all the way down. jisoo has the radio on, but the melancholy tune it's cranking out is whipped away by the late autumn wind, tattered lyrics and traces of a melody. jiyeon stretches her arm out, imagines the hazy red sun sitting like a pretty pearl in the center of her palm, the fluttering warmth of it. her hair whips around her face. the breeze is like relief.

she tilts her hand. in the nebulous light, her skin glows faintest gold. the sprig of lavender imprinted on her forearm, spray of tiny pale purple blooms splashed across her wrist, looks so tender when the light is soft and forgiving like this.

jisoo's hand is settled on the gearshift. a single silver band glints around her index finger. her wrist is turned away from jiyeon, but jiyeon knows her matching blossoms are concealed by the beige sweater, sleeves pulled over her knuckles.

sighing, jiyeon looks away, back at the desolate road.

the car hits a bump. jisoo closes the window. the song on the radio shifts, to something a little sweeter, something a little more hopeful.

time is like sticky treacle, clinging to the tires of jisoo's car as they wind through the countryside. jisoo's hand finds jiyeon's thigh, rubbing slow. they exhale as one.

jisoo smells like flowers and ivory soap. jiyeon mouths at the tender skin of her inner thigh, cupping her ankle. jisoo's fingers thread gently through her hair, no force, just presence. her breath comes shallow, a little shaky.

"what are we?" jiyeon murmurs. it's almost lost to the hum of the heaters, groan of the wood floors. she likes it like this, no pants just sweaters, the lace of jisoo's panties under her lips. biting the little bow on the front. jisoo's fingertips tracing just under the straps of her bralette. never quite real enough, but jiyeon will take what she can get.

jisoo's lip is pierced soft by her teeth. "jiyeon..."

"_soulmates_." jiyeon pulls away entirely. it's cold in the house, and she wrings the hem of her sweater. light green, jisoo's at one point. jisoo had said she liked it on jiyeon. "you're supposed to say soulmates."

"jiyeon, baby, get back here." jisoo grasps her wrists, pulls her up. nudges jiyeon into her lap, legs folded on either side of jisoo's waist.

her hands graze through jiyeon's hair again, massaging the base of her neck. jiyeon buries her face in jisoo's shoulder, holds her tight, closer than she should.

"we'll be whatever we need to be."

jiyeon buys a bundle of dried lavender at the market and scatters them around the bathroom. crumbles a couple into the ashtray on her side of the bed. it smells like jisoo.

"call me baby again," jiyeon demands, curled between jisoo's legs in the bathtub. jisoo works a soapy washcloth between her shoulder blades. jiyeon glances back. jisoo's lip is worried between her teeth again, bitten a dusky rose. the tiny plaits jiyeon had braided into her ebony hair while she was sleeping still haven't unraveled. "you did, once."

jisoo stays silent. jiyeon sags against the side of the tub, porcelain cold on her skin.

"i dreamed about you last night," jisoo confesses as she dries jiyeon's hair, later. voice secret and small. jiyeon cross-legged on the floor in front of her. "it was summer and you were glowing. flowers in your hair."

jiyeon reaches over to the bedside table, plucks one of those lavender twigs from her ashtray. twists it between two fingers. "get closer to me."

jisoo slips onto the floor. thumb on jiyeon's knee, their thighs brushing. she leans in to drop a kiss to jiyeon's shoulder. so much sweeter than it was when they first met, so close to _loving_ jiyeon could break, shatter beneath that light-as-air touch. jisoo takes the lavender sprig, reaches to tuck it behind jiyeon's ear. smiles like glass, shiny and crystalline and fragile.

jiyeon takes jisoo's hand, fingers sliding together easy, still a bit cautious. their marks brush, lavender on lavender, skin on skin, pulse to pulse. it's like sunlight, dizzying and faded, their heartbeats throbbing as one. jiyeon shivers, and jisoo raises their intertwined hands to brush her lips over jiyeon's mark. again, and again, until all jiyeon can feel is the warmth of jisoo's breath and all she can hear is the sound of her own heart tearing in her chest.

"yes, baby," jisoo whispers. "i can try."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever!  
sorry about the lack of posting lately, i'm currently working on a lisoo prompt which will hopefully be out by the end of the month!  



End file.
